


A Tale of Forbidden Lovers

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sansa Stark had always been a good little girl, that was until the age of ten when thirteen year old Theon Greyjoy moved in with the Stark family. Feelings are formed. Kisses shared. Lies told. But thank the Lords for no spilled blood.





	1. Early Morning Rendezvous

**SANSA**

**3:37 am**

Seventeen year old Sansa Stark moaned in pleasure as her brother’s best friend and unofficial foster brother Theon Greyjoy slammed her onto her bed kissing and sucking on her neck.

“As much as I love those sounds Sansa, you’re going to wake up the whole house.” Theon muttered as his mouth travelled down to her breasts.

Sansa sighed at the words, but something about Theon’s low voice made the sex that much more exciting. She quickly threw off the thin silk slip leaving her completely naked, she then pulled down Theon’s sweatpants and his boxers along with it. He helped her out by pulling his shirt off his head revealing his toned body.

Sansa smiled and laid back on her bed as Theon gently lowered his manhood inside of her. She felt a rush of pleasure as they pushed against each other, skin against skin both desperate to feel closer to one another.

**4:03 am**

Sansa laid in Theon’s arms, both naked. Her head rested in the nook of his neck and she felt his warm breath breathing against her hair. It was quiet that night, the moon shone through a crack in Sansa’s curtains but apart from that it was dark in her room.

“Don’t you wish we could just stay like this forever?” Sansa lifted her head up meeting eyes with Theon.

“Upon every star, my love.” Theon replied smiling sadly down at her.

Sansa smiled as well, and laid her head back down on his chest listening to the sound of his breath.

She loved it when Theon called her his love. It was true, they loved each other, but couldn’t be together. Sansa and Theon were basically siblings, living in the same house since they were only children. Sansa’s parents hadn’t officially adopted Theon, even though foster homes weren’t supposed to last seven years. Robb had also grown quite close to Theon, finding a best friend in the boy. However, it was only another reason why Sansa and Theon couldn’t be together.

They laid there in Sansa’s bed for a while, appreciating the night and the gently breeze coming in from the window.

**4:26 am**

“I should go.” Theon whispered to Sansa who had fallen asleep on him.

“No...” Sansa murmured, “Stay with me forever.”

“Sansa, you know we can’t.” Theon said sadly.

Sansa sighed but rolled off Theon allowing for him to get up and get dressed before returning to his room. She watched Theon’s back as he closed her bedroom door without making a sound. _He’s gotten quite good at being quiet._ Sansa thought to herself. _Makes sense with almost two years of practice._

Sansa let her thoughts to consume her as she drifted off to sleep dreading the morning where she would have to see Theon’s face and pretend it was a simple platonic relationship.

_I should be used to it, it’s almost been two years after all._


	2. An Awkward Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark family breakfast.

**ARYA**

**7:14 am**

****

Arya walked down the stairs of the Stark house to see Robb talking with Jon at their kitchen island. Catelyn was stationed behind the two making breakfast for everyone. Ned Stark came down beside Arya He ruffled her daughter's short hair before continuing to say good morning to his wife. 

"Morning Arya." 

Arya looked up at her father,

"Morning Dad." 

Arya sat down at the dining table pulling out her phone while waiting for her mother to finish cooking. She was quickly disturbed by yelling upstairs. Everyone’s head turned towards the staircase as they were joined by footsteps and the younger Stark brothers.

“Rickon!” Bran ran after his little brother who had already made his way down the stairs, “Give it back!”

“I won’t!” Rickon exclaimed as he continued to run around the house.

“Boys!” Ned interrupted his two youngest children.

Bran walked to his father and crossed his arms waiting for Rickon come to the kitchen to where everyone had now gathered.

“For God’s sake, what on earth is going on?” Ned asked pointedly looking at the two boys.

“Rickon took my phone!” Bran blurted out.

“He was talking with Meera!” Rickon countered at his older brother.

“That doesn’t mean you can take my phone!” Bran retorted but not before blushing a bright red.

“Who’s Meera?” Robb asked the fifteen year old boy with a smirk on his face. Bran blushed even harder and snatched the phone from Rickon’s hands.

“No one!” He said and sat down grumpily at the dining table next to Arya.

Arya smiled at her younger brother and wiggled her eyebrows up and down. Bran rolled his eyes and continued to text on his phone. It took all of her self-control not to peer at his screen, after all she knew how annoying it was for siblings to breathe down her neck when texting someone they liked. Arya mentally reminded herself to call her boyfriend Gendry later and tell him exactly what happened.

Everyone plopped themselves down at the dining table preparing to eat breakfast. Theon Greyjoy walked down the stairs and took his spot beside Robb at the table.

“What’s going on?” He asked slowly, looking around at everyone. _His eyes lingered on Sansa’s seat_ , Arya noticed. She turned her head towards the empty chair next to her, _where was Sansa anyway._ It wasn’t like her to sleep in so late.

“You just missed it,” Robb said to Theon his face lighting up in a smirk to Bran’s dismay, “Rickon and Bran…”

Arya focused on her food as everyone chuckled at Robbs tales of the events that had happened just a few minutes ago. Even Arya’s half-brother Jon cracked a smile, a rare event due to his always brooding face. Arya allowed herself to smile at her family.

Sansa then came down the stairs. Arya smirked at her messed up hair and eye-bags and noticed Theon had the same dishevelled look about him.

“The sleeping beauty has arisen!” Arya exclaimed, mocking her sister.

Sansa rolled her eyes and sat down helping herself to the food laid out on the table.

“Well, I was up late studying for a test we have today.”

“Really?” Catelyn looked at her daughter, “What test?”

“Um.., Biology.” Sansa replied quickly and met eyes with Theon who had suddenly become very interested in the eggs on his plate.

Arya smiled to herself at Sansa and Theon, _of course._ Sansa was lucky no one in the house was in the same grade as her. Robb and Jon were in the same grade and had recently graduated last month, Sansa in the year below them, Arya a year below Sansa, Bran a year below Arya, and Rickon two years below Bran.

Arya would have a little talk with her sister later, regarding her relationship with Theon. They’ve been gallivanting behind Robb, Ned and Catelyn’s back for a while now. The three were quite clueless to them but everybody else including the dogs knew about their relationship now.

”Hey speaking of finals, it’s almost Summer Break!” Robb suddenly said.

“And?” Catelyn raised an eyebrow at her eldest son.

“Well Margaery asked if we would like to go with her and her family to their beach house in Essos.”

Catelyn and Ned exchanged a look.

“Will the whole family be going?” Ned asked.

“Yeah, she said everyone was welcome to come.” Robb nodded vigorously, his blue eyes pleading.

“Well kiddos, looks like we’ll be joining the Tyrells this summer!” Ned said raising his eyebrows.

Catelyn sighed,

“Everyone must behave themselves.” She said looking around.

“Can I bring Gendry?” Arya piped up. She noticed Jon’s eyes light up at his name, the two had become good friends.

“Why not?” Ned said before his wife could speak up.

“Ned!” Catelyn chastised her husband.

“What?! I like the lad. He’s a good kid.”

Catelyn sighed once again,

“It’s up to the Tyrells really, it is their house after all.” She said reluctantly looking at her youngest daughter.  

Arya smiled and she continued to eat her breakfast. 

"I'll ask Margaery for you Arya," Robb said to his little sister, "Jon and I are meeting with her later today."

"Why's Jon going with you?" Theon asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. 

"Margaery has a friend who's from out of town and I though that it would be nice to introduce her to Jon." Robb said smiling at his half brother Jon. 

Jon only rolled his eyes and let his face settle into his usual stoic expression. 

Arya stifled a laugh at Robb's attempt to introduce Jon to a girl. The last time Jon had been with a girl had ended badly. She was still fairly certain that Jon hadn't gotten over that breakup. She knew the two were in love. 

Theon's grumbling about not being invited snapped Arya out of her thoughts.

"Theon, remember you'll be coming with me today to see your social worker about your living situation." Ned told the boy. 

Theon's eyes widened but nodded in understanding. 

She noticed Sansa stiffening beside her Arya stifled a laugh once again. 

"You all need to leave soon, or you will be late to school." Catelyn said to her children. The younger Stark kids all grumbled but finished their food hastily to get ready for the day.


	3. The Day they Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets a special someone.  
> 

**JON**

**10:57 am**

"I can't believe your actually making me do this." Jon grumbled to his half-brother Robb.

Robb only smiled back at him,

"Look she's from out of town, and Margaery though it would be nice to introduce her to some of her friends." 

"Margaery is barely my friend. I think he only things she ever says to me is about you." Jon retorted.

Robb sighed,

"Just be nice Snow." He said patting Jon on the back as they entered the cafe that they were meeting Margaery in. 

Jon and Robb both scanned the room to look for Margaery. She wasn't hard to miss, especially sitting next to a girl with platinum blonde hair and violet eyes. 

As Robb went to greet his girlfriend, Jon kept looking at Margaery's friend and her prim and proper state. 

"Jon!" Margaery went in for a hug.

"Nice to see you again!" Jon said smiling as they broke from the hug. 

"Do you want to introduce your friend babe?" Robb asked his girlfriend smiling mischievously at Jon as he sat down. 

"Oh yes! This is Daenerys Targaryen, she's from Dragonstone Island. Down South." Maragaery exclaimed, smiling kindly at her friend.

"Robb Stark." Robb said to the girl and waving slightly. Daenerys smiled at him. 

"I'm Jon," He looked towards Robb," Jon Snow." Jon nodded at her before sitting down. 

"Hello Jon Snow." Daenerys said smiling gently. 

Robb and Margaery started talking about their Summer plans.

"Are you and your family going to be joining us this Summer?" Margaery asked her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, Mum and Dad say it's okay. Arya wants to know if she can bring Gendry." Robb told her.

Margaery paused for a second trying to remember who Gendry was again, her eyebrows cleared up in the moment of confusion and her eyes lit up,

"Oh her boyfriend?! Of course!" She chuckled, "I never though Arya would get a boyfriend before Sansa." 

Jon and Robb both laughed but while he did Jon noticed Daenerys's clueless face. 

"Arya and Sansa are both our sisters, well half-sisters for me." Jon offered to the foreign girl.

Daenerys nodded and smiled,

"I've always wanted sisters, I have two brothers however."

"Family is important." Jon said to Daenerys.

He honestly didn't expect himself to partake in this conversation so much. Something about the silver-haired girl however, he hadn't felt this way since..  _Stop it._ Jon told himself and focused on the conversation once again. Robb and Margaery had continued to enlighten themselves with their Summer plans. 

"Are you going to High Garden?" Daenerys asked Margaery.

"Oh no, if I see another golden rose or rose garden, I might as well drown in roses." Margaery said laughing, "We're going to Essos." 

"I've never been that far east." Daenerys said wistfully.

"Neither have I." Robb admitted, Jon nodded in agreement.

"We can't help that Margaery just loves to travel." He said teasing his girlfriend who only rolled her eyes and smiled. 

"You should come with us!" Margaery exclaimed at Daenerys. In return, Daenerys's eyes widened,

"No, I'm not sure my parents will allow it. I need to prepare University, King's Landing was hard enough to get into." 

'Come on Dany, your eighteen-"

"You're going to King's Landing University?" Jon interrupted.

"Yeah! Are you?" Daenerys's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. What major?" Jon asked, suddenly even more intrigued by this girl.

"English Literature. You?"

"Same!" Jon smiled at the Daenerys and she smiled back.

"Well, that just means you both need to relax a lot when you come to Essos with us." Margaery declared.

"I'll ask my parents." Daenerys finally said. 

 

Even as Robb and Jon left the cafe, Jon's thoughts were only filled with a certain girl with silver girl and violet eyes. He shook himself from those thoughts, there would only be one girl he would be faithful to and he knew it.  __

_Or do you know nothing Jon Snow..._

 


	4. Reminiscent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Sansa look back on everything.

**THEON**

**2:32 pm**

Theon sighed as Ned Stark drove them both back to the Stark house from Theon's social worker's office.

"I'm sorry you can't stay with us anymore." Ned said to Theon patting his shoulder as they stopped at a red light. 

"It's ok, been here long enough haven't I?" Theon said back to his father figure in a poor attempt to make a joke. Theon didn't want to let go of the Starks, his social worker said that his older sister Yara Greyjoy had recently turned 21 and was offering for Theon to stay with her. He was grateful of course. But sad that his father never once had tried to contact him, even after he had become clean. 

"You still have two more months with while your sister gets everything sorted out for you two. You're always welcome here as well." Ned said as they pulled up in the driveway of his house. 

Theon smiled,

"Thank you, for everything that you've done for me. I know foster homes aren't supposed to last so long. I'll miss you all and our dumb memories." 

Ned chuckled at the boy,

"Like I said, you still have two months here, plenty of time to make even stupider memories."

As the two walked inside Ned spoke up again, 

"Oh Theon, can you do me a favour?" 

"Yeah of course." Theon looked at the man slightly confused.

"Can you go pick up the rest of the kids that are at school, Cat's car broke down this morning and I think that she went to get it fixed, there's some things I need to handle at my work."

Theon nodded.

 

The front door then swung open revealing Robb and Jon. The two boys waved in surprise at Ned and Theon.

"Hey! How did the meeting with the social worker go?" Robb asked the two of them. 

"Yeah, it was good, she found a permanent place for me to live." Theon replied nodding.

Jon frowned, Theon didn't seem that excited about his new living situation,

"You don't seem to happy about it." He said to the other boy.

"Aww Theon are you going to miss us?" Robb teased his best friend.

Theon rolled his eyes but smiled anyway,

"Just a little bit."

"Well, while you boys catch up, I have to head to work. I'll see you guys at dinner." Ned spoke up and grabbed his keys and briefcase. 

The boys bid their good byes as Ned exited through the front door.

"How did your meetup with Margaery go?" Theon asked Robb and Jon.

"It was good." Robb replied and Jon nodded in response as he flopped onto the couch. 

"However, Jon seemed to be taken up with her friend." Robb told Theon while smirking at his half-brother Jon, sitting down next to him. Theon sat on the armchair next to them.

"Jon Snow taken with a girl?" Theon said in mock surprise, "I am proud of you Snow."

Jon rolled his eyes,

"I'm not  _taken_ with her."

"Yeah, you just couldn't keep your eyes off of her, for the whole time." Robb said nudging Jon chuckling.

Theon watched as Jon broke out a smile and tackled Robb on the couch, the two boys rolling around with plenty of yelling.

 

 

  **3:14 pm**

Theon sat in his car outside Winterfell high school when he was interrupted by a rapid knocking on the passenger window. Theon looked up and saw Sansa Stark's beautiful face peering down at him. Theon turned on the car and rolled down the window.

"What are you doing here?" Sansa asked poking her head in the car.

"Your father asked me to pick you and your siblings up. Your mothers car broke down, she took it to go get fixed." Theon replied.

Satisfied with the explanation, Sansa opened the door and got inside rolling up the window when the door was closed.

"Where are your siblings? I am supposed to pick them up too." 

Sansa rolled her eyes,

"Dunno, Rickon has soccer practice, Bran is doing God knows what, and I think Arya is with Gendry." 

"So it's just you and me then." Theon said to Sansa with a playful smile on his face.

"I guess it is." Sansa returned the smile.

"I want to show you something." Theon suddenly said putting his foot on the gas and driving the car away from the school.

"Anything I've seen before?" Sansa asked him mischievously.

"Oi! No it's not, keep your head out of the gutter Sansa." Theon jested at the girl.

"Where are we going then?" Sansa asked with curiosity looking at the houses and trees whizzing past.

"Patience is a virtue Sansa, be patient child." 

"Do not call me a child."

"Sorry my love." 

"Don't guilt trip me Theon." Sansa complained. 

 

**3:49 pm**

"Sansa wake up. We have arrived." Theon lightly shook the girl that had fallen asleep in the car. 

"Where are we?" Sansa grumbled looking at the overcast sky.

Theon got out of the car and opened Sansa's door, helping her out,

"Come, you'll see."

 

When Sansa got out of the car, it was a lot colder than she expected. They were parked on a narrow road in front of rocks over the top of a wide ocean. With Sansa's hand still in his, Theon led her over to the edge of some stone steps. 

They walked down and Sansa drew herself closer to Theon. He looked down at her pale and slim hand entwined in his larger and calloused ones. His heart flipped over again as he looked out on to the beach. It might of been a cloudy and cold day but his heart felt warm next to Sansa's.

The two of them reached the shore and paused for a second. Beside him Sansa caught sight of a little white house in the distance.

"Theon.." Sansa whispered.

Theon turned his head towards her but she wasn't looking at him. Her blue eyes focused on the white house on the far edge of the beach nestled in a few jagged rocks.

"Is that where we first.." Sansa trailed off wistfully thinking of the memory. 

"Happy two years." Theon said to her.

Sansa smiled,

"I didn't think you'd remember." She told him as they continued to walk along the sand towards the house on the rocks.

"How could I forget?" Theon answered.

Sansa was silent for a moment, then a smile spread across her face,

"Race you to the house!" She laughed as she ran off in from of him, red hair flying free in the wind.  _Almost as wild as her._  

Theon laughed and raced after the girl to the white house to recreate those memories they shared two years ago.

 

**5:23 pm**

Theon and Sansa laid in the single bedroom on the old bed blankets around them with arms around each other to fend off the cold air. Theon always loved sleeping with Sansa but today it seemed different, even more passionate than usual. 

"I'm leaving in two months." Theon suddenly murmured into the cold air. 

Sansa lifted her head and sat up facing Theon,

"What?"

"Today when your father and I went to see my social worker, my sister Yara just turned 21. She wants me to live with her." Theon explained sitting up as well.

"Is that bad?" Sansa asked confused.

"Not exactly, I just won't be around you as much anymore." Theon lifted a hand to tuck a stray piece of her red hair behind her ears. 

Sansa let out a relieved breath then a realisation dawned on her face, 

"If you won't be fostering with my family, doesn't that mean we can be together now?" Sansa asked breathless, a slow smile spreading out on her face.

Theon smiled as well but a frown came over his features again. 

'When I said I'm not going to be around as much, it means that I'm not going to be close by. I'm moving away from Winterfell." Theon said sadly.

"That doesn't matter." Sansa quickly rebutted, "I'll visit you, and you can visit me-" She paused for a second, "Where are you moving to?" 

"Pyke. On the Iron Islands. It's where my father is from, and where my sister works."

"That's miles away."

"I know."

"It doesn't matter." Sansa declared.

"It doesn't?" 

"No." Sansa took Theon's hands in hers, "I love you Theon, and I know you love me. Two years ago in this very same bed, we wished for this. And if the Gods are true, if the Gods didn't want us to be, then why would he do this. Be mine Theon." 

 

Theon could only smile as his heart flipped with ecstasy,

"I'll be yours, as you'll be mine. Ok?'

"Ok."

Theon looked into Sansa's eyes, he loved her and she loved him. It was true, they were young and dumb.

But they were young, dumb and very much in love. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cheesy oops.


End file.
